Talk:Kite (LINK)/Archive 1
Real Kite? Is it confirmed he is the real Kite? Kulaguy 07:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Other Is he an upgraded Azure Kite? Kite X :We don't know. We're still waiting for information. If he's anything, though, he's more likely to be the original Kite. --Biccy 05:46, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Gotta admit, though, the idea of a more intelligent Azure Kite would be interesting. Highly unlikely though. --AuraTwilight 04:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, Azure Kite's name in Japanese always was the same as "Kite of the Azure Flame" (exact same formula as the others), and this Kite is called that once by Fluegel, but he also just called him "Kite", and he's not anywhere as fast as Azure Kite. One of his Twin Swords is apparently the signature AK kind, but he's aware of real world happenings, uses Kite's speech style, and has friends (who Fluegel apparently messed up). He was also apparently turned to stone, so we might not find out who he really is for a while... - Kuukai2 20:45, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No worries, I looked at the summary from two different references, he was just temporarily frozen, though I might be over assuming, from the translation he apparently uses data drain and is thawing by the end of the second chapter, however a third reference might be nice, rough translations, don't mix well. Also if you look back at the section below Fluegel's quote in the summary it mentions something about a gradual process, yet seemly ineffective, however you may have to check that part by yourself. Which brings up another question, why and how the blip can he still use Data Drain? Outlaw630 December 28, 2007 C.E. ::::The part on Data Drain: 「トキオ　キミが勇者になるんだ！」と言い、データドレインを行なう蒼炎のカイト。マク・アヌが光に包まれる データドレインを行なった場所の地面が削れ、蒼炎のカイトは氷漬け状態に 森。姿が異なるフリューゲルはモンスター（？）に引っ張られている。近くにはチェロという幼女ＰＣ。 蒼炎のカイトのデータドレインをくらい（？）、しばらく使いモンにならないらしいフリューゲル。 ::::Translation 1 "Kimi Tokio is going to be brave!" Saying, DETADOREIN kite making蒼flames. Anu was engulfed in light MAKU DETADOREIN削れpreliminary location of the ground, the flames蒼Kite state is dipping ice ::::Translation 2: "トキオ you become the hero, it is! "With you say, you are green the kite of the flame which does the data drain. The land of the place where the data drain where it can be wrapped マク アヌ in light was done shaves, green as for the kite of the flame in ice soaking state the forest. :::::Non-machine translation: :::::Saying, "Tokio, you will be a hero," Kite of the Azure Flame uses Data Drain. Mac Anu is wrapped in light :::::The ground where Data Drain was used is damaged, and Kite of the Azure Flame is frozen. :::::Something seems to be missing here. :::::Fluegel is dragged off by a monster (?). Nearby is a young girl PC called Cello. :::::Hit (?) by Kite of the Azure Flame's Data Drain, Fluegel is unable to do anything for a while. :::::: Note that without context, all translations are potentially inaccurate. BTW, where did this summary come from?--Shinsou Wotan 22:35, 29 December 2007 (UTC) It's from access 2 of the livedoor .hack//LINK encyclopedia, same place where the information on Cello originated, look towards the categories on the right. (http://wiki.livedoor.jp/hacklink/d/) In addition can someone look at the page of Kite, the one with of the green flame in it, under skills it mentions something about a flame sphere yet I confused as to what its referencing to. - Outlaw630 December 30, 2007 C.E. :It's a move that he apparently uses when fighting Fluegel. - Kuukai2 08:18, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Twilight Knights The Twilight Knights sound like the name of a Guild to me. And as the Commander it seems likely that Kite is its Guildmaster. --CRtwenty 20:45, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Possibly, however it could just be another title like the "Azure knights" or "Three shadows", then again it seem sure enough that he at least a part of it, as for him being the leader, that seems like a partial. What really concerns me at the moment if this is another incident where we know who the character is yet are denied info, aka Elk and Endurance, or Yata and Wisemen. Outlaw630January 3, 2008 C.E. Since we know... If we now know for sure that it really is Kite, why not merge this back together with the original Kite article? --Rpg 15:38, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure if it's better this way or not, but whatever's decided the same applies to Natsume. - Kuukai2 17:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know what the reasoning was for Natsume, but I know this was originally separated out just because it was unclear if it was still the same Kite. --Rpg 21:11, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well this was discussed well...anyway, are we positive on the Kite being Kite thing? Because I'm working on CH2, and he pulls out the Empty Skies twin blades and does a move that I can only translate as "Triedge Flame Sign" --Rpg 04:09, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It says so here. Didn't I hear that Kite used an attack like that in XXXX? Regardless, keep in mind that the word "Tri-Edge" (三爪痕) has not been used in Azure Kite's moves or "internal data" (the fact that there is not a single nod to Tri-Edgeness in the fight with him in Rebirth is kind of a foreshadowing that he's the wrong guy) any more than it has in any of Kite's, since he's not "Tri-Edge." (In universe, at least. He'll be "Tri-Edge" in some summaries, etc., but the name is not part of his motif as a character.) That makes it confusing that he has an attack called 三爪炎痕, but it's in no way a connection to Azure Kite, except for the "flame" thing, which he seems to have absorbed anyway. I'd just write it off as an "in-universe 'coincidence'" or something, since his weapons do have three edges... - Kuukai2 04:44, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::I vaguely remembered the attack from XXXX myself, and as you can see, it's the same damn attack. I aleady know that Kite/Azure Kite and Triedge are not the same, but it only creates confusion when they do something like this. :::http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/8420/stopconfusingmets8.jpg :::If you can give me a better name for it, that'd be great. --Rpg 14:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Is it the same name, though? Just curious, since I haven't read XXXX and I forgot where I saw the picture. I don't think you need the "Sign" part. I forget where but I'm pretty sure Signs were assigned some kanji equivalent, and 三爪痕 just refers to Tri-Edge, with "edge" meaning "claw mark." You might want to do what they did and throw it in the middle, making it like "Tri Flame Edge," since the meaning they're going for is like "three claw flame mark." - Kuukai2 15:22, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :::That sounds better. Figuring out a name for the attack is my lowest priority in working on the Chapter. There are far more interesting things to worry about (such as Fluegel working for CCCorp if I read that right. I confirm anything like that with other translators before I put out the chapter.) --Rpg 17:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Why not just use the romanji version of it until you think of a name? That way readers will see it as different and no one will get confused about its meaning. From the furigana it looks like "kan sou en kon" or something like that. Anyway to trivia with this image. Either that or it could be similar to Tri Strike from the games. - Outlaw630 ::::Tri Strike (削三連, the only thing remotely related being the number "three") is just a mundane Twinblade skill any n00b has. Sansouenkon seems long and unwieldly, but that is one option. I think from the wiki it just said that Fluegel was cozying up to them, but I don't actually have it, the store in my area decided it didn't want to get more issues of KeroKero. And as far as I can tell they just burn old issues of Comptiq. It's really gone downhill... - Kuukai2 03:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::I simply translated it as Fluegel trying to placate them, so I guess I got it right. --Rpg 03:40, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::This attack is called triple claw flame carving, I think = Class = Given the information is it safe to assume Kite is a still a Twin Blade? We don't know anything about the Class System in R:X, so whoes to say he isn't a Twin-Long Blade, or a Twin-Sword, or a Daul Blade. How about Ranger, or Thief, or Assassin. Don't assume "Twin Blade" will 'cross over' like it did into G.U. Powers/Abilities Not to throw speculations around, but if the Chrono Cores can apparently "control time", isn't it likely that the very simply explanation for Kite's array of powers is that it gives him access to his old character data-- which, if you'll remember, was still around in the form of Azure Kite, under Aura's protection. So in other words, he'd have Data Drain, all of Azure Kite's moves, his weapons, but also the old looks he had, and his two twin daggers from before. I mean, that's what makes the most sense to me. Chrono Core throws his character data back into what it used to be. It might also explain why Tsukasa has his Guardian again, and, although we haven't seen Haseo yet, I fully expect Skeith to still be with him. Or well, us sorry losers who can't get their hands on the manga and wait for it to be scanned haven't. =( :Well thats is plausible however it depends on how you look at it. XXXX is s retelling of the games so it isn't an official source of information. Even though Kite receives the powers of Azure Flame God his character reverts to normal afterwards, with the only exception being being symbol on his hat. As for the Twin Blades on his back they appear different from his original weapons. However if your referring to him attaining Azure Kite's data thats also possible. This brings up an issue though, Aura said she was going to sleep at the end of G.U., which brings up the question of how the data was obtained. Azure Flame Kite may have approached Kite on his own, or as you stated the Chrono Cores could have been used to restore the data. The only thing known at the movement is that The Twilight Knights, Kites friends possess Chrono Cores, which are keys to unlocking the Akasuki records. Their actual abilities if any are unknown, they could just be productions of restored data. :As for Haseo he never really lost his avatar, even after defeating Cubia. In the same email that Aura gives The Azure Knights Member Addresses she states "But in this eternal world there will be a time where you protect again using your "powers." I will entrust you with that power." :For Tsukasa I could theorize that is was his Guardian that came to him however that seems unlikely, the only episode thats hints of the Guardian's intelligences is "Net Slum" when Macha summoned a Guardian to attack Subaru and Tsukasa's Guardian appears and they both Data Drain each other. All of this was before Macha had made the decision to choose Tsukasa over Morganna and retaliate later as she did in "Catastrophe" When in the Cathedral she gets in the way of the attack and she and the three guardian are destroyed all at once. :However this still leaves Subaru who also has her original character, bringing back the your theory on time or data restoration and other explanations. On a side note however, has anyone noticed that each of returning characters all have one thing in common. They all have A.I. counterparts which opens up one more possibility. Kite/Azure Flame Kite, Tsukasa/Tsukasa A.I., Subaru/ Subaru A.I., Haseo/Sora A.I. - Outlaw630 April 18, 2008 ::I'm sort of not getting the "one more possibility". Especially since Sora and Haseo are nothing alike in terms of PC, except they both have Twin Blade skills.--Biccy 16:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::That is true, however, the situation for Haseo is also an adjustable one. Aside from having an A.I. to mirror his personally there is also Skeith when he appeared as The Inverted Haseo. In addition there are also factors such the Sora A.I. acting as a literal piece of Haseo's missing memory, and the Xth form. Then there is the idea that Haseo had the account prior. However if Haseo is removed from the equation, the theory still applies to the remaining three. Anyway on a more recent note "Tokio can use the Guardian", he doesn't remember it however bragging rights make up for that. (http://www.cc2.co.jp/hack_link/tokio/img/07/02.gif - # 7) Outlaw630 01:43, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Anyone know how his bracelet looks? Kite X Maybe the chrono cores was a buck up data for each R:1 characters Re: Powers and Abilities Anyone else think CC Corp might have finally started to restore data from R1 into RX? Characters in GU were compliant a lot and it was brought up quite a bit. :You can't restore data that was lost in a fucking fire. --AuraTwilight 19:40, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that CC Corp has anything to do with it. It's far more likely that The World itself remembers more than most people think. --Shinsou Wotan 20:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Well, Helba did have a backup copy of The World if I remember correctly. 21:48, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :More like Aura started a remake of R:1 in R:X--Daipenmon 23:14, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :You remember incorrectly. AuraTwilight 00:47, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :The mirror server was replaced in LIMINALITY. Though the Omega Sever that Helba set up was still there after the battle. It is also possible that the data was never deleted at all. On the last day of The World CC Corp pieced together the remaining data and allowed players to log on as their characters. In this case there was enough information that PC data wasn't entirely gone. 80% of The World was lost the remaining 20% could just as easily be the data referenced too. However, right now I haven't heard any mention of data from R:1 so for now the answer is unknown. Outlaw630 02:05, 11 November 2008 (UTC) AI-PC Don't know the situation for the game (I've heard its different.), but in the manga Kite manages to use Azure Flame Knight's character as a PC. I've only skimmed but he seems to be using delay Schicksal. He tells Haseo that the PC is another him and that he'll explain later. Posaune was analyzing and came a similar conclusion. Posaune states it should be an AI but isn't. (Can someone else confirm, Kite's square talk is hard on the eyes.) This is also, why I asked the question on B-st. I can get images later. Outlaw630 11:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC): カイト型PCの,エディットは既に禁止されているしかもカイトのPCはシックザールが厳重に管理してるはずアルが。。。(Posaune - Page 11) 初めましてハセヲ 僕は黄昏の騎士団長カイト (Kite - Page 182) このPCは『もう一人の僕』。。。詳しいことはあとで説明しよう. (Kite - Page 183) 本当の僕シックサールに囚われている この子キミとは因縁があるみたいだね